


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by saltkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkeiji/pseuds/saltkeiji
Summary: because the smell of strawberries and cigarettes reminds me of you, suna.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 3





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new here and this is my first ever work! I hope you guys enjoy it and also I got this story idea while listening to “strawberries & cigarettes” by troye sivan.

do you remember when we first met? I was lying on the grass at my backyard, it was late at night and I was wide awake, stargazing outside alone. 

I heard the sound of footsteps coming from my fences and I look up, to see you leaning against my fence. you looked tired but you were smiling. 

“hey, do you have a lighter? I need to light my cigarette.” you asked.

your hair started swaying around when wind started blowing softly around us. I was so mesmerise by you and you knew it. 

I was so captivated by you and your presence that I was lost in my own thoughts until you started snapping your finger in front of me. “hello?” you asked. 

I got up from the ground and walk closer to you, reaching into my pocket and took my lucky lighter out. 

“thanks, do you wanna go somewhere with me?” you smiled, your eyes were the shape of a crescent when you did and i remembered how it made my heart go crazy whenever you smiled like that. 

“I need to tell my parents.” I said, running back into the house, telling my parents lies about where I was going before running out to the backyard again. 

I jumped over the fence and run up to your car. you were leaning against your car with the cigarette between your lips. 

“let’s go.” you opened the door for me and I got in without thinking twice. 

I still remember how your car smelt like strawberries with a little mix of cigarettes. It smelt weird at first but now, it smelt like home.

you drove us down the street and stop by a cliff. I got out with you, we sat on the grass side by side. 

you turn to me and asked a question I never thought someone like you would ask. “do you believe in fate?” your eyes shine when you asked me. 

“not really.” I answered, staring right back into your bright coloured eyes. 

you turn away from my eyes and look up towards the sky before talking again. 

“I do, because fate will take you to wherever you’re meant to be. like right now, fate bought me to you.” you turn to me after saying that. 

I saw it in your eyes, you meant what you said and that really touched me. 

we were silently staring at each other, but then I saw your eyes drift away from my eyes and down to my lips. 

before your lips touched mine, you whispered softly. “what’s your name, pretty boy?” 

“miya osamu.” I whispers, making you chuckle.

“hi osamu, my name is suna rintarou.” you said before pressing your lips against mine.

I still remember how your lips felt the moment it touched mine, it was soft and warm but there was one thing I could never forget about and it was the taste of your lips. 

your lips, they’ve tasted like strawberries and cigarettes. 

— — 

now you’re gone, all there’s left was me and memories of you. I was a fool. 

long nights and daydreams about how your fingers walked in mine like that night in the back of the cab. 

you always leave me wanting more, making me crave for you more while you laugh at how needy I was. 

If I knew you hated it back then, I would had stopped if you told me but instead you pretend you liked it and ignore me the next day. 

I can’t say I don’t miss your bright green eyes and the black jeans you always wore. 

I miss the sound of your lighter flickering open and the sound of you opening the strawberry flavoured candy after you finish your cigarette. 

you left me with nothing but pain and memories, everything reminds me of you. I want to get rid of my clothes because they smells like you. 

they smelt like strawberries and cigarettes.

— — 

If I knew you were going to break my heart in the end. I wouldn’t had let you in, or even lend you my lighter that night. 

you made me fall in love with you, just to break my heart because I was nothing more than just a game to you.

even now, I can’t find myself hating you because maybe, I was hoping things would change. but in the end, I’m the fool in this story because I thought you were in love with me, just like how I was. 

and because of you, I started hating and avoiding the scent of strawberries and cigarettes. 

because they reminds me of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if it’s not really good, or if there’s any grammar errors! English isn’t my first language so please understand!


End file.
